In certain types of textile equipment, specifically weaving machinery or looms, in which shuttles are used which contain their own supply of weft yarn on bobbins mounted in the shuttle, it is necessary that the bobbin be re-wound with a new supply of yarn when the original supply is depleted. Textile bobbins are characteristically re-supplied with a quantity of weft yarn by means of automatic winding machines such as the Unifil winder produced by the Leesona Corporation. Generally, bobbins for winder use have a very short useful lifetime due to wearing of the tip of the bobbin. When the tip wears, it becomes rough, causes breakage of the weft yarn and also results in malfunction of the winding machine. In the past, textile manufacturers have attempted to overcome the problem of tip wear by capping the ends of the bobbin with a wear resistant tip made of metal, plastic or the like. Generally, the method for capping the tip end of the bobbin has been by means of fastening devices such as screws or by merely cementing or molding the tip over the end of the bobbin. All of these methods are slow, expensive and further leave a line of demarcation between the end of the bobbin tip and the remainder of the bobbin barrel in which the weft yarn can become wedged and break.
It is a principle object of this invention to provide a new textile bobbin in which the outer or tip end of the bobbin is protectecd by a cup-like tip;
An additional object of this invention is to provide an improved bobbin construction with a wear resistant tip in which there is no gap between the applied tip and the remainder of the bobbin barrel.